HOLIDAY MADNESS !
by StMomo
Summary: By issue of Sir Pheles, your Exwire class now has to participate in a holiday per day around your missions and lessons! Sure, it sounds fun but holidays can turn bad faster than you would ever have thought. Reader x Various/Undecided.


_A/N: So, this marks my first foray into writing Ao no Exorcist fics. I'm hoping by the time I finish this up, whenever that might be, I'll be able to write each and every one of the characters right so please, don't hesitate to give me critique and help me be able to do that. That being said, this is based off the _**'A Holiday Every Day' **_challenge issued by Animeangel10632 on Lunaescence. __It won't be done exactly as suggested - I'll be publishing chapters sporadically instead of once a day but it was too great a challenge to pass up. I hope you all enjoy this starting chapter and the ones that will follow._

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLIDAY – <strong>__noun: a day of festivity or recreation where no work is done._

Mephisto Pheles was quite well-known as a sort of 'mad genius'. He was a man of odd interests, even odder wardrobe, and unpredictable plans. Though, in your opinion, unpredictable might be too nice of a word for the plans and ideas that the Headmaster put into effect. Crazy, stupid and possibly life-threatening to everyone around would've been your ideal choice of words.

But this current plan of his – this one had to be by far the craziest, stupidest idea you'd ever heard of. But on the plus side, at least it didn't sound dangerous in the least. Or so you'd thought at the time.

But boy, the way he looked so proud of himself, like he was giving everyone a huge treat, as he stood up in front of your Exwire class, annoyed the hell out of you.

"And so while it's all very admirable to study and work on the day's off **I **have provided for you Exwires, the staff thinks it's about time you learn the value of a holiday. Why, even high-ranking Exorcists, like myself, treasure each holiday and day off…"

You had to keep yourself from dozing off while Sir Pheles prattled on and on, his hands moving in exaggerated gestures.

"And so, a plan has been put into place, starting tomorrow, with permission from your instructors and myself, of course. From tomorrow onwards, you will be participating in the celebration of a holiday each day! Of course, doing so properly would make it so you cannot learn and work so things have been…modified. You will do the celebrating in between your normal classes and missions. Okimura-sensei will be passing out lists of the holidays you will celebrating, one per day, which **I **was kind enough to take time out of my busy schedule to put together for you all. So celebrate well and have fun!"

Now you weren't even close to dozing. You didn't think anyone in the room was. In fact, everyone seemed to be sharing the same reaction that you were having – that of open-mouthed, blank shock.

There could be no way at all that he could be serious, right? He just couldn't be.

Some people's reactions were fading from shock already. Shiemi, beside you, for example, seemed to be really happy about it but you were tuning her out, trying to recover from your own 'oh hell no, he's definitely not serious' shock. You could hear Bon over in the corner grumbling and bitching about this and while you kind of agreed with the statement he'd just said, about how the idea was stupid, you weren't all that prone to outright bitching, unlike him.

Instead, you shot your hand in the air, waiting for Okimura-sensei or the Headmaster to call on you so you could ask your question. Mainly asking, of course, what the hell Mephisto Pheles was on and how there was no way you'd ever participate in something as stupid as this.

But your waving hand got no answer and by the time Izumo was dropping off the paper with the list of holidays printed on it, which she'd been instructed to hand out to each of you, Mephisto Pheles was excusing himself and bustling out the door.

You twitched slightly at that, your hand dropping.

"I think he just flat out ignored me," you grumbled up at Kamiko, who simply shot you a slightly disgusted look.

"Who wouldn't?" she asked in her haughtiest tone.

You stared blankly up at her for a second before beginning to glare at her. Ouch, that was harsh and you'd just been trying to be friendly. You were suddenly reminded why you didn't like her all that much. But then, you had been accused several times of hating just about everyone so that wasn't much of a shock.

"Okimura-sensei!" you called out to your teacher, who turned to look at you questioningly. You smiled, still twitching slightly right back before finishing up your question.

"You can't be serious about this right? I mean, there's no way you'd go along with this stupid holiday stuff, right?"

Yeah, there was no way your strait-laced, no-nonsense teacher would go along with this. He'd totally put a kibosh on this whole thing after like a day or two, you swore he would. He was just playing along for a bit, that must be it.

"Ah, I think it's a wonderful idea actually! I'm sure we'll all have fun and it will provide great team-work exercises for all of you!" he answered with a smile.

And there went your last hope. You groaned, resisting the urge to bang your head against the desk. What had happened to your good old sane teacher? Your eyes scanned the list of holidays briefly, not really reading through but picking up on names of holidays here and there. Your twitching, nearly having subsided, started all over again. These holidays all sounded so stupid. Wait, there was a national Mephisto Pheles Appreciation Day? What the hell was that!

With class dismissed, you filed out of the class, still scanning the list…this, this had to be the stupidest idea you'd ever heard of. But at least it wouldn't be too bad, after all, you thought, trying to look on the bright-side. You could half-ass the holiday celebrations like you normally did everything else and it'd all be over soon enough. Everyone would get bored with the celebrations and that would be that.

Oh, if only you'd known how badly everything would turn out then, you might just have taken yourself up on your momentary idea of faking your own death to get out of it all…


End file.
